Restless Dream
by Lalie Elhini Atta
Summary: Will Voldemort’s daughter’s first assignment also be her last?
1. Aly Riddle

_**Restless Dream**_

**Disclaimer:** You know the Deal. Alyona Riddle's mine the rest belong to JK Rowling.

**Summary:** Will Voldemort's daughter's first assignment also be her last?

---

My name is Alyona Riddle and I am Lord Voldemort's Daughter. Apparently I look just like Him...er that is before the I-am-Voldemort-here-me-roar thing. Not that I would know as he's apparently looked like that for years. I have thick brown hair and blue eyes...

...and I've just been given my first assignment. I'm to go to Hogwarts and get close to their DADA teacher Remus Lupin. How? I have no idea apparently I will appeal to his 'Dark' side. All I can say is wish me luck....

I'm going to need it.

---

Alyona looked up as the carriage pulled up in front of Hogwarts front doors. The door was opened by a tall black haired man,

"My Lady." He greeted her bowing.

"You know I don't like the formality and my father isn't here, Snape."

"True, Alyona." He said and looked at her seriously. "Dumbledore will be watching you. You need to be discreet."

"I know. I wasn't going to go up to Lupin and say 'Do you want to shag?'"

"Dumbledore knows almost everything that goes on in this castle and you know he has a spy among the inner circle he will know why you are here." He warned her.

"I know that."

"Why did you agree?" He asked confused.

"I needed a change of scenery." If you had been privy to Snape's mind as Dumbledore was at that particular moment you would of heard a comment about the spoiled brats of insane would-be world dominators.

"I shall take you strait to Dumbledore." He said getting to the point. Needless to say that she was put into Slytherin and was received there with much bowing and 'My Lady's that they didn't stop until she threatened to use an Unforgivable.

---

Luckily- Or unluckily as the case may be- Defence Against the Dark Arts was Alyona's first subject the next morning. After skipping breakfast for some personal grooming -Step one in stealing an order member straight from under Dumbledore's nose is to make yourself look as innocent as possible, which meant uniform perfect down to the knee high socks, shoes polished, what used to be her fringe plated and secured so it was holding the rest of her hair back and a hint of make-up to make her eyes seem bluer and larger- she made her way to the DADA classrooms. Her assignment was already seated at his table and had looked up as she entered.

"Are you our new student?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." She answered politely. "I'm called Aly." He looked down at the parchment in front of him.

"Ah, Yes. Alyona Riddle."

"I prefer Aly, Sir, for obvious reasons."

"I'm sure you do." He answered kindly. Alyona was surprised she was sure he knew why she was here and it seemed like they were going to have a game of 'I-know-you-know-I-Know'.

The rest of the class started to arrive and she took a seat in the middle of a room. Professor Lupin stood up. "Can any of you give me a definition of Dark Magic?" He asked the class. They shared some confused looks but Alyona raised her hand. "Yes, Miss R- Aly?" He corrected himself.

"It's magic used with the intent to cause harm." She replied looking down at her parchment so that he couldn't see her smirking.

"Exactly, 5 points to Slytherin." He said turning back to the board. "That is essentially what it is." He said writing her definition on the black board. He turned back to the class, "Now there are two categories in there. Those spells which are designed with purpose of causing someone pain and harm and those normal spells which are not but can be adapted to such a purpose. Can anyone tell me some Dark Magic?"

"Jelly-legs." A Gryffindor said.

"Furnunculous." Put in a Hufflepuff.

"The Unforgivables." This one of course said by a Ravenclaw.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

"Yes that's all true, 5 points to each of you. They can all be used for that purpose." He smiled at them. "Aly I noticed you said Wingardium Leviosa how can that be used as Dark Magic?"

"Well, D-You-Know-Who's supporters use it to torture Muggles." She explained and started berating herself about almost calling him Dad it wouldn't help to be flaunting that around.

"Exactly." He said turning back to the board.

---

"Okay that's all for today for homework I would like you to use a 'normal' spell that we haven't talked about and explain how they can be used as dark magic. It should be 500 words. Aly may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Sir." She said walking up to his table as the other students left the room.

"Now I know you'll have a lot of work this being your NEWT year but I thought you might like to read up on what we've covered earlier on in the year." He said handing her a piece of parchment. "You can find all those books in the library."

"Thank you, sir." She said as she got to the door she turned back. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that you could give me some tutoring sessions so that I can catch up with the practical work?"

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled leaving the room.

"How did it go?" A voice whispered in her ear and she jumped.

"Fuck, Snape! Don't do that!" She snapped.

"Well how did it go?"

"Fine! I have asked for tutoring so I can catch up with work covered over the start of the year."

"The dark lord will be pleased." Snape commented.

"He'd better be."

---

"What is Miss Riddle like?" Dumbledore asked as Remus joined him in his office.

"She _seems_ nice and quite a good student." He said emphasising the 'seems'. "She also asked for tutoring sessions to 'catch up with the practical work'. I said I would think about it."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think you should do it." He said at last. "We can not be seen to be treating her any different than we would any other student." Remus nodded and stood to leave, as he reached the door Dumbledore called out, "Oh and Remus?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Just be on your guard."

---


	2. No Unforgivables

**Anna:** Here's some more.

**Kitty Minky:** Updated. And about your review in BOS: It's MY job....

....Unless we share him.

**_This chapter is dedicated to Kitty Minky because she's reviewed my stories the most._**

---

The next DADA lesson Remus called Aly up and told her that he was free over the weekend to help her and they set up a 'date' for that Saturday. He had said that the main focus would be duelling. Being Voldemort's daughter she was quite proficient at it and her only problem would be to be_ too_ good at it.

She turned up to the class room wearing black cotton track suit pants and a tight black tank-top. When Remus turned around from moving the desks to the back of the room he stoped thinking. That is with his brain another part of his body was certainly thinking clearly. It took a moment for his brain to kick in.

"Er- You're on time, good." He said dumbly.

"I brought my books in case you wanted to do some theory." She said smiling at his reaction. Things were developing nicely if she played it right things might not be as hard as she thought.

"No I just want to see where you're up to. So I know what to teach you." He explained as she deposited her bag on one of the tables at the back of the classroom. She moved back and stood opposite him in the middle of the room. "Ok. It's a free for all. No Unforgivables or spells that make you bleed ok?"

"Ok." She agreed and they both took 3 steps back and bowed.

"In 5 seconds a bell will ring. Then start." He said and mumbled a spell.

**_5...4...3...2...1... RRRIIINNNNGGGGGGG_**

Lupin snapped to it and sent a jelly-legs at her which she managed to jump out of the way.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_"

The duel went on until both of them were panting (NFI not in that way!). Aly backed up into a table realizing she couldn't move she looked around for something to distract him. Seeing none she went for the muggle method and launched herself at him knocking the wand out of his hand. Surprised he caught her and the force of impact caused him to lose his balance and fall to the floor with Aly straddling him.

"Do I win sir?" She asked mischievously looking down at him.

"I can't send a spell at you from here so I guess you do." He said in what he hoped was a calm voice, being a werewolf he didn't usually get women at such close contact and it was really screwing with his brain... and his hormones. Aly couldn't help but smile- while the voices in her head were doing evil little giggles (He he he he he!)- At his body's reactions to there current position. She pushed herself up from on top of him and say him audibly gulp. She moved to the desks at the back of the room and sat on top of one.

"How did I do?" She asked redoing her ponytail which half of her hair had escaped from.

"Good except you need to work on your ending you won't necessarily be able to do that in a normal duel." He said leaning against his own desk.

"Point taken." She said shaking a little. "You wouldn't happen to have something to drink would you? I'm a little dehydrated." He nodded and tossed her a bottle of water.

"You have a good vocabulary of spells." Remus commented.

"Slytherin." She said by way of explanation.

"Of course. Well, it appears you don't need any help catching up on that, you could probably teach the class and me a thing or two!" Aly was momentarily distracted by thoughts of what she could teach Remus (FI) before she realised that that definitely wasn't going to work, not if she was trying to spend more time with him.

"I guess so..." She said hesitantly.

"You don't seem so sure."

"Well the only reason I defeated you was because you were within launching distance."

"How about we work on it some more next weekend?" He regretted saying it a second later when she looked like the cat who ate the proverbial cream.

"Really?" She asked and when he nodded gave him a peck on the cheek before skipping out of the room humming a song that sounded suspiciously like 'Werewolves in London'.

---

"How did the session go?" Dumbledore asked after the traditional Candy and Tea had been offered.

"She pounced me."

"I'm sure she wasn't THAT good." Dumbledore said looking at him disbelievingly.

"No she _literally_ pounced on me!"

---

He he he Chapter 3 when Aly meets the Dream team! R&R&R!


	3. Interlude When Aly Meets the Dream Team

Kitty Minky: How about you take the right and I take the left?

I decided it would be a Short Interlude. Why? Because I couldn't think of what to write! I'm going to start writing Chapter 6 of BOS.

---

"Who's that?" Harry asked motioning to the girl at the Slytherin table having been in the Infirmary thankfully for a Quidditch related incident rather than a Voldemort related one.

"Alyona Riddle."

"Riddle!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed and the entire hall went silent.

"Yes?" Aly screamed back.

"Nothing!" He leant in and whispered to them. "As in Tom Riddle?"

"Yes." A voice said behind him. He turned around to see her standing there. She'd certainly made it there very fast. "As in Tom Riddle. Daughter if you will."

"You're his daughter?"

"Yes well we THINK I am. There were a few options but he just chose the one who tried to punch him when he picked her up."

---


End file.
